The Amestrian Empire
The Amestrian Empire, or simply Amestris, was a powerful military led by General Fessler, also known as Sol. mentioning that those 3 codes made were state recolors made by me, Sherlock, as I was undercover investigating a triple false dischargement. Okay I'll shut up now 'Origins' The Second War of Paranoia is in full swing, and things seem bleak. No end is in sight until Auel, current leader of the State convinces Vulpes, also known as Sol to revolt against Harau. Sol realizes that Auel is right and that Harau is being irrational, and so in exchange for a special reward Sol convinces most officers that they should leave at a special time. Mathiveas Kaine also helps, but during a large miscommunication and battle between past allies; Aegis and Bacsey, Sol takes action. Harau is exiled and Mathiveas is enstated emperor. Soon however, Bacsey falls. A period that is known to some as a plague, or a great death to militaries that was temporarily present during the end of the Second War of Paranoia. Almost a week after, Mathiveas and Sol again reunite. Mathiveas is made colonel of the first Amestrian Brigade, and Sol; now Fessler is the general and dictator of the entire Amestrian empire. A illustrious legacy begins. Early Amestria After the 1st Brigade and Command are formed, Fessler begins drafting from other fallen miltiaries and retirement guilds. Without much competition, Amestria rises to have 2 brigades. Peter Rhodes and Mathiveas Kaine lead both, and soon however a new guild arises. Kaiserlich. Sherlock and John, the leaders are supposedly peaceful and do not directly oppose the Amestrian Empire, however pressuring from advisers in Amestria leads to many meetings with Kaiserlich. Soon into the forming of Kaiserlich, Aegis begins acting with hostility towards Amestria. In addition, Kaiserlich has begun taking Amestrian soldiers. A scout from the 1st Amestrian Brigade soon discovers Kaiserlich's plan. They goal to cause a war with Aegis and Amestria which will destroy us, and then take the troops. Finding this out, General Fessler and Colonel Kaine begin talking to Aegis of the issue which leads to a military alliance against Kaiserlich. Soon, more troops are coming to Kaiserlich and a few minor tribes have pledged to aid them. A Great War has begun. At first unwisely using PK tactics against Kaiserlich, Aegis and Amestria suffer losses of troops and are being victimized by Kaiserlich. A week into the struggle, Fessler comes up with a grand campaign plan. He said it in a speech at his gh that went as follows: "The people, myself, and all those still loyal to Amestria are here today. We have been fighting a war against Kaiserlich, however as we all know we haven't been exactly successful. I have came up with a grand campaign plan, and it entails how we will destroy Kaiserlich. First off, we will mass recruit almost 24/7 to keep members flowing. When Kaiserlich takes one man 10 more will be ready to take his/her place. Next off, we will avoid all PK contact with Kaiserlich and victmize them as the enemy, the devil. Lastly, we will convince the officers and soldiers of their guild to desert. If we can follow this plan, we can destroy Kaiserlich and as you all know; we can live in peace as eden." This speech and plan would go down in history with the greatest orations and campaign plans in history. Following this plan, Sherlock was Praetoria this time and Fessler was Syrixia this time. Sherlock was defeated, and the Kaiserlich troops fled to Amestrian ranks. 2 more brigades were made, and one was disbanded. However, this was not nearly the end. Amestria would spiral towards glory and face many more hardships to come. 'Central Amestria' General John of Kaiserlich, at this point has also fled to Amestria. He creates a new brigade to replace Peter Rhodes disbanded one. Amestria begins to peak, as more and more people join. GFX is being made, and 3 codes are established. Kevlar Vaughn also joins and is put in charge of Project Eden. Project Eden goals to establish a game inside a game with gh's as the playerworld, a judicial system and a government. Amestria is beginning to be called the dominant military, with a record set of 8 guilds at it's height. Colonel Fizz, Colonel Stein, Colonel Kaine, and Colonel David (Formerly John/Senlok) lead brigades. Colonel Kevlar heads the Eden Project. Vol is placed as a Brigadier General to be trained under Fessler, however he shows little promise and is soon stripped of his rank. Fessler later speaks to Kevlar Vaughn about stepping up as the new Brigadier General. Kevlar however, turns this offer down, being uninterested in the military and committed to the civilian society. Into Amestria, however like all guilds there is treason. Stein, a known traitor to many guilds disbands his brigade causing a loss of troops. With a fast recovery however, Amestria once again thrives. Pantheon soon unconditionally treaties Amestria during a battle against Valarous. End Amestria Kevlar Vaughn re-enlists Stein into Amestria against Fessler's wishes. After a short period of extensive progress in Project Eden, Stein once more betrays Amestria, disbanding one of the civilian guilds. Suffering a heavy blowback in the civilian sector, as well as inactivity in the military side, Amestria is on it's way to crumbling. Kevlar, after lack of support on Project Eden from Fessler, who is more interested in the military side of Amestria, begins talking to Auel in depth. A few days later, Kevlar hangs up his towel and joins Auel in the Imperial Government to pursue creating his dream of a civilian society. After Kevlar Vaughn leaves, Fessler then disbands Project Eden, without the motivation of a Eden the newest project is entitled "Survive" and it is put into full effect after Brigade IV, one of the most active brigades under Fizz is disbanded. Colonel Kaine and Colonel David are the last main officer loyalists and brigade leaders. However, due to inactivity in Amestria and the complications of various real life problems, Colonel David disbands his brigade and leaves Amestria. Kaine, his troops and Fessler are all that's left besides Colonel Kami(Formerly Xinke)'s one man brigade. Fessler is exiled to the small home he has in his GH, and the empire rests. Soon later, however Fessler escapes exilement to return once more to militaries. Category:Guilds Category:Article stubs